


Abuelita Knows Best

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Caretaker!Sonny, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pre-S16Ep16, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: “Carisi?” Rafael repeated, handshake pointedly forgotten—what is it with these folks and ignoring handshakes—as he moved back to Catalina’s side. “As in the caretaker service I told you specifically not to call, Abuelita? Why do you have to be so stubborn on this? You know that I’ve already called in favors to get you the next open room at Saint Teresa Assisted Living!”“Where do you think you got it from, nieto?” Catalina quipped, her hand on Rafael’s cheek as she patted him once. “I told you once and I’ll tell you again, I don’t want to leave my home and Sonny here is doing a great job of convincing me that he’d perfect to help me do just that.”“Because that’s his job, Abuelita,” Rafael argued back.Sonny mentally groaned. He knew this was a common argument for family members to have, but he never had to be present for one. “Y’know, I can always come back,” he offered, thumb jerked back towards the direction of the front door, "or you can call my folks, if you’re still interested after…well, yeah.”





	1. Who's in charge here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first solo creation that kind of hit me out of nowhere, so comments and kudos and all the good things that validate and help writers grow would be appreciated. This should be 4 or 5 chapters, and I'll try to update as regularly as I can. I hope you enjoy it!!

_Catalina Diaz. 2615 Jerome Avenue, Bronx, NY. Apartment #64A._

Sonny looked up from his phone to double check the address scrawled across the top of the building’s entrance, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he peered through the afternoon glare off the apartment block’s windows. Nothing extradorinaiy stuck out to him about the building, grey and tall and nestled among all the other grey and tall buildings lining the street. But there was _something_ he just couldn’t shake, a feeling maybe, about the place.

“Gotta love walk ups,” he commented lamely to himself as he pushed the wayward thought away, phone tucked safely into the back pocket of his khakis as he jogged up the three stairs to the front door.

The assent to the sixth floor didn’t take nearly as long as it could have since Sonny could practically take two steps at a time with his legs, hand poised to knock on the dark, wooden door-frame before he stopped and did a mental check. As with every new meet and greet, Sonny looked down at his outfit and smoothed back his hair, all dimples by the time the door swung open to reveal an older Latino women.“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Sonny smiled, hand stuck out and poised to shake. “My name’s Dominick Carisi—you can call me Sonny— I’m with Carisi’s Home Care to meet with Mrs. Diaz….but I gotta be honest, you sure seem-”

“Too young to need assistance?” Lucia finished, eyes fixed on Sonny’s outstretched hand before she opened the door to allow the young man into the apartment. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Mr. Carisi. You’re looking for my mother, Catalina. My name is Lucia, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dominick, right this way.” Without another glance in Sonny’s direction, Lucia strolled further into the apartment. “Mami! The caretaker you called for is here.”

Sonny stood tall and awkward in the cramped kitchen as he waited on Catalina, looking wildly out of place among the various knick knacks and photos that were scattered over counters and walls. There was no time to consider all of the questions he had, however, as a woman that surely looked like Lucia would in twenty odd years appeared, the sound of slippered feet shuffled across the old linoleum of the kitchen as she came to a stop in front of him.

“Hiya Mrs. Diaz, I’m Dominick, or Sonny, if you’d like,” Sonny beamed, readied to reintroduce himself to Catalina and give her his spiel, though he couldn’t help but to let his own curiosity get the best of him. “Nice to meet ya, ma’am, I hope my folks told you all good things about you on the phone—they said you asked for me specifically, is that right?”

Catalina only smiled a knowing smile, eyes warm as she carefully regarded the tall blond in front of her. She already had the feeling he’d be _perfect_. “Call me Catalina, niño. Why don’t you come and sit with me? I’m afraid these old bones don’t get around like they used to. Lucia can make us some coffee while we chat.”

“I’d love that,” Sonny agreed, already at Catalina’s side to support her elbow as they walked through the kitchen to a cozy living room to sit. “So, Mrs. Diaz—Catalina, sorry,” he apologized, having sat on the unoccupied love seat across from Catalina’s wooden rocking chair. “My folks said that you want to stay in your apartment, is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right, I’ve lived in this very apartment for over three decades and without sounding too presumptuous about my own death, I’d like to die here,” Catalina explained, her hands folded in her lap. “My hija, Lucia, just wants to make sure that I’m well taken care of. The stairs get harder every day for me and I can’t keep taking her away from her responsibilities when I need something. But my nieto, Rafael, thinks that an assisted living facility would be better suited.”

Sonny nodded, only to stop and thank Lucia as she appeared with two steaming mugs before he spoke. “We have a lot of family members that feel that way in the beginning, honestly, but they’re usually just concerned about your wellbeing and once they see that all of your needs can be met while also keeping you at home, they tend to come around.”

“God be with you for that,” Lucia muttered around the lip of her own mug, which came as a slight surprise to Sonny. How _bad_ was this Rafael to get a reaction like that? And presumably from his own _mother_?

“Well, my folks made sure that I was wide open if you decided to give us a try,” Sonny continued undeterred, mug discarded on the coffee table for the time being. “I work part time as a rookie officer, in Staten Island, but my evenings are always free unless there’s an emergency. I _love_ to cook, my Ma thinks I’m decent enough at cleaning other people’s places—not so much my own—I can get groceries and—“

The sound of the front door being opened and shut cut off the rest of Sonny’s pitch, and for a second time that day, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he hadn’t had the cup of coffee in his hands when he first laid eyes on the man that appeared in the doorway. He, whom he assumed was Rafael, was strikingly gorgeous  _and_ intimidating, with short, well trimmed dark hair and the most vibrant green eyes he’d ever laid eyes on. Too bad they were zeroed in on him like a heat-seeking missile, anger--or maybe distrust--hidden beneath the surface.

“Mami...Abuelita,” Rafael said slowly, as if he had just approached two land mines of his own and had to tread carefully as he pecked both of their cheeks and moved into the kitchen as if Sonny didn’t exist. “Who is this man?”

 _Oh_ , Sonny thought as he stood to offer his hand to Rafael, proud of the fact that he only managed to look half as awkward as usual, _maybe he **did** exist_. “You must be Rafael, the name’s Dominick Carisi, but everyone calls me Sonny.”

“Carisi?” Rafael repeated, handshake pointedly forgotten— _what is it with these folks and ignoring handshakes_ —as he moved back to Catalina’s side. “As in the caretaker service I told you specifically _not_ to call, Abuelita? Why do you have to be so _stubborn_ on this? You know that I’ve already called in favors to get you the next open room at Saint Teresa Assisted Living!”

“Where do you think you got it from, nieto?” Catalina quipped, her hand on Rafael’s cheek as she patted him once. “I told you once and I’ll tell you again, I don’t want to leave my home and Sonny here is doing a great job of convincing me that he’d perfect to help me do just that.”

“Because that’s his _job_ , Abuelita,” Rafael argued back.

Sonny mentally groaned. He knew this was a common argument for family members to have, but he never had to be present for one. “Y’know, I can always come back,” he offered, thumb jerked back towards the direction of the front door, “or you can call my folks, if you’re still interested after…well, yeah.”

“No, no, no, stay,” Lucia said resolutely. “I think Mami’s mind is made up, as is mine. And even if mi’jo here isn’t on board with the idea _yet_ , I’m sure you’ll have no problem showing him that you can handle taking care of his Abuelita, isn’t that right?”

“That’s,” Sonny tried, Rafael’s intense glare causing him to swallow thickly around the words before he could continue. “That’s right, and if you’re not happy with the care I provide Catalina—your Abuelita, well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, right?”

Rafael stood and moved so that he was chest to chest with Sonny, emerald eyes hard as he scrutinized every detail about the younger man. “Fine, seeing as neither of them will listen to reason. I can only hope you live up to the hype, Mr. Carisi, or you’ll find yourself in _quite_ the predicament.”

Sonny couldn’t even get out another word before the Latino man turned and kissed both Catalina and Lucia on the cheeks and offered his goodbye, stopping at the front door to offer Sonny one last remark. “And Carisi?”

“Ugh, yeah?” Sonny rasped.

“The Staten Island accent doesn’t work with Spanish. Don’t try to force it,” Rafael said snarkily, the front door clicking shut before Sonny could process what had been said.

Lucia and Catalina both released a strained chuckle as they watched the interaction.

“Don’t let him get to you, Sonny, that’s Rafael on a good day,” Lucia offered, a look of displeasure at her son's actions clear on his face, eerily similar enough to that of the Carisi family's Matriarch that it had Sonny crossing himself in his head for the earful he was sure Rafael would receive after this. 

 _God be with me for sure_ , Sonny thought, all dimples and smiles again as he turned around to face the two women, though his mind was still occupied with the dark suit and unforgettable green eyes that had left him speechless in their wake. “Why don’t we all sit and make out a schedule then, hm?”


	2. My traitorous heart, apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Rafael decided, he wouldn’t let that something bad happen to his Abuelita, though she was the one to put herself in their current situation in the first place. Even if that meant he accidentally (coincidently, Catalina had corrected after his first drop in, which he would remember long after the fact) happened to show up to her apartment every night that Sonny was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, guess I updated sooner than I expected to lmao. I hope you're enjoying the story line and everything else, let me know with kudos and comments! All mistakes are mine!!

And set up a schedule, they did. From the day after he met with Lucia, Catalina, and much to the other man’s displeasure, Rafael, Sonny was set to stop by Catalina’s every week night to check on her and make sure there was nothing she needed handled like groceries, to put the trash out, or to bring up the mail, and generally spend some time with her so that Lucia could focus on the charter school she created right there in their neighborhood. He also promised that if she gave him enough notice to put in with his boss, he could help take her to and from any appointments or errands she felt she needed to handle personally.

Something about the entire situation put Rafael on edge as he sat as his desk the next day, files for the case passed on to him from the Special Victims Unit strewn around the wooden surface and all but forgotten as he stared down at the reviews he’d found online about Carisi Home Care.

_“I am very pleased with the services I received from Carisi Home Care. My father was always well taken care of and got to stay home in his final months, which was a huge relief for us. I feel that he was safe and comfortable and Sonny always made sure to bring him his favorite snacks and keep him up to date on the baseball news. God bless the Carisi family for raising such a wonderful young man and maintaining their values in their professional work!”_

_“My mother-in-law had Carisi Home Care for about 3 years before she passed. Their attention to detail and care for their clients are first class. They have a well-trained and professional caregiver team who they treat like family, because, well, they are! Every one of the Carisi kids is fantastic when we’ve worked with them, but Sonny is just a joy from the stories we were told! Susan could never stop praising the boy, along with every worker she interacted with, enough.”_

Rafael scoffed and put his phone screen down on his desk after scrolling through what seemed to be a never ending ode to Sonny Carisi and the rest of the Carisi family, fingers steepled under his chin in contemplation. How many of those reviews were truly accurate? Or even written by actual customers? For all he knew, each and every one of those reviews claiming how wonderful Sonny was could’ve been written by the man himself. Or worse yet, all of the people that had written these reviews truly believed that their loved ones were being treated so wonderful when it reality, it could have been the complete opposite.

Well, Rafael decided with a curt nod to himself, he wouldn’t let that something bad happen to his Abuelita, though she _was_ the one to put herself in their current situation in the first place. Even if that meant he _accidentally_ (coincidently, Catalina had corrected after his first drop in, which he would remember long after the fact) happened to show up to her apartment every night that Sonny was there.

 

—————

 

As Rafael stepped into the apartment that evening with his suit jacket thrown over his arm and briefcase in hand, the first thing he recognized was the quiet Cuban music that filled the apartment. The next being the grating Staten Island accent that seemed to cut through and accentuate every syllable in Dominick Carisi's speech. As the ADA peaked around the corner of the entry way into the living room, he was greeted with the sight of Catalina in her rocking chair--not out of the ordinary, per say--and Carisi sitting with all six feet of legs curled under himself with photo albums spread between them. 

"--and then I was telling Bells, like 'C'mon, y'know Nonna said no dessert before dinner,' and Bells just gives me that _look_  so 'course I go and snag us each a canola and I swear to God himself, Catalina, my Nonna must've had eyes in the back of her head because one minute the cannolis are in my hand, the next they're gone and she's got me by the ear and drags me out to my Ma to tell her what happened! I was lucky I didn't get the wooden spoon, if y'know what I mean," Sonny whistled low under his breath, "I never tried to go behind her back after that one, I'll tell ya right now." 

Catalina laughed and handed the photo back over to Sonny as she reached for another album. "My Rafi used to do the same things whenever I would make fresh, home-made murados, he'd made himself sick off of them before a meal if I didn't wait until after we'd eaten to fry them up!" 

The tips of Rafael's ears tinged pink from embarrassment before he could collect himself, thankful for the cover of the dark entry way, and he could practically _see_ the photo Catalina must've chosen to hand to Sonny in that moment for the younger man to perk up. It was almost endearing...ly staged, he reminded himself, throat cleared to announce himself as he entered into the room fully.

"El juez! What a surprise," Catalina cooed, hand held to take Rafael's as he leant down to kiss her cheek. "I didn't expect you back for a few days."   
  
"Still not a judge yet, Abuelita," Rafael reminded, attention focused on the mix of photos spread on the table before him. "I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright, so far."   
  
Sonny unfurled his legs and stood quickly. "We're all good here, Mr. Barba--Catalina just finished dinner and we were sharing some pictures and stories of our families and--" 

"I believe my grandmother can speak for herself, thank you, Mr. Carisi," Rafael said abruptly, for which he earned a sharp pinch on his thigh. "Abuela!" 

Catalina tsked loudly. "Don't you come in here and treat Sonny like one of your criminals, Rafael Barba, your mother and I taught you better. And I  _asked_ Sonny to bring some photos from home so we could get to know one another." 

Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled slowly, counting to three before he exhaled through his mouth. "You know I just wanted to make sure everything was fine, Abuela..." he said softly. 

"I know, niño, but I'm fine," Catalina promised, a reassuring hand on her grandson's own. "Why don't you join us for a while? You just got here and Sonny made tea." 

"I have court early tomorrow morning, I really just came by to check in on you," Rafael admitted. 

Sonny's head tilted in confusion. "You came all the way up from Manhattan, in _that_ traffic, just to leave? Wouldn't a phone call have made more sense?" 

"I could ask the same of you, Mr.Carisi, coming from Staten Island after an early shift of working with the police," Rafael shot back.

"Alright, alright, ya got me there," Sonny relented, hands raised in surrender as he collected his photos. "I really oughtta get back home, anyway, early shift again in the morning. Everything's all set up for the rest of the night, you need anything before I go, Catalina?" 

Catalina shook her head. "You did everything and more already, Sonny, thank you. Same time tomorrow, yes?" 

"You got it," Sonny smiled, two fingers pressed to his forehead in mock salute before he looked to Rafael, head ducked. "Have a good night, Mr. Barba. And good luck in court tomorrow." 

"Goodnight, Carisi," Rafael offered, the tiniest bit of guilt settled low in his stomach as he and Catalina watched the younger man let himself out, eyes narrowed to slits as he glanced back at his grandmother. " _What_?" 

Catalina hummed and tapped her own nose as she stood to make her way back to her bedroom. "Nothing, nieto, go home and get some sleep for court, si? Te amo." 

"Te amo, Abuela," Rafael murmured, stuck in place as he watched Catalina's figure disappear into the bedroom before he let himself out and locked up for the night to head back out into the city's streets. 

 Maybe, just _maybe,_ Dominick Carisi was more than Rafael expected. And he wasn't so sure how he felt about that. 

 

\------

 

Unfortunately, Rafael's work kept him from returning to his Abuelita's apartment until two weeks later, mid-week. The case with SVU had taken a turn for the worst, victims changing their stories, perps uncooperative. All in all a disaster to prosecute. But he'd finally managed to get Carmen to finish tagging the case law files that he would need for the next day so that he was out of the office before 6pm and headed to Catalina's apartment under direct order from the Cuban woman herself.

"Abuela?" Rafael called as he walked into the apartment before the hearty smell of tomato sauce and garlic assaulted his senses. "I'm here!"

Instead of his grandmother, Sonny appeared, an old floral apron wrapped tightly around his lithe waist that caught Rafael's attention longer than he intended it to, green eyes rounded as the younger man cleared his throat.   
  
"Ugh, dinners just about ready, if you want to eat with us--Catalina asked for one of my Nonna's old pasta recipes so I taught her, but y'know us Italians, we don't know anything about portion sizes. She's just cleaning up so she should be back any minute."

Rafael nodded and followed Sonny back into the kitchen. "Wow," he said as he took stock of the small kitchen table, overflowing with pasta and sauce, garlic bread, two types of dessert, and water. "You really weren't joking."   
  
"I don't joke when it comes to food," Sonny chuckled, apron discarded to the side before he took a seat. "Now c'mon, grub's hot and--oh, Catalina, Rafael just got here!" 

"Perfect timing, nieto," Catalina praised. "Come sit, eat, and tell us about your day."   
  
Rafael obliged, a thin smile spread on his lips as Sonny passed him a plate overflowing with hearty sauce. "I'd rather not talk about work, however. The case isn't exactly panning out like we'd hoped."   
  
"That's a shame, I can't imagine having to tell the victims that," Sonny said, too nervous to eat as he watched for Catalina and Rafael's reaction. "Y'know I want to be a detective one of these days, but I gotta work my way up with experience--and anyway, I think homicide's the way for me to go." 

"I think you'd work well with Special Victims actually," Catalina suggested offhandedly around a few bites of food. "This is _wonderful,_ Soleado, I wish I could tell your Nonna how well you've done with her recipes." 

 _Soleado? When did **that** start?_Rafael thought, face carefully masked with slight indifference as he took a bite of his own food begrudgingly. He _hated_ to admit she was right. "It's...very good, Carisi."   
  
Sonny flushed darkly. "Thank you, Catalina, Mr. Barba. I only wished I would've taken up cooking with her more when I was younger."

The rest of the meal was filled with idle conversation as they finished their plates before Catalina announced that she was exhausted from all the cooking and retired to her bedroom as Sonny did the dishes and put everything away. 

Rafael stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen with a mug of coffee as he studied the younger man. "So...detective, is that right?"   
  
"I think so," Sonny admitted with a shrug. "But like I told your grandmother a few days ago, whatever's in God's plan for me will happen, y'know?"

"I can't say that I believe in the way my Abuela does, she still refers to me as judge because she's sure that's where I'm meant to be," Rafael said, without a reason as to _why_ he had shared the information. "But if that's what you believe in, Carisi, then who am I to say otherwise?" He glanced to his watch and noted the time, mug discarded into the now empty sink as he stood straight. Court was at 9am the next morning, he really should get home and get prepared for the shit show it was setting up to be. "Well, I appreciate dinner, again."   
  
Sonny smiled and ducked his head again. "Yeah, no problem, it's really--oh wait, before you go," he bounded across the small space and flung open the refrigerator, retrieving a small packaged container to hand to Rafael. "Thought there's enough that Catalina will manage if a few portions go missing, so I made you some to take for work. S'just as good warmed up." 

Rafael couldn't helped but to be touched by the small token, thought he tried his hardest not to let them other man see. Not yet, at least. "Thank you. I'm sure it'll be just as great as it was tonight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget a napkin, wouldn't want anything happening to those suits you wear, they look mighty expensive," Sonny pointed out, feeling the air punched from his gut when he realized he'd just practically admitted to checking the other man out. "Ugh, I gotta run, you mind locking up, Mr. Barba?" 

"Please, obviously my grandmother is already smitten with you, you might as well call me Rafael if you'll be sticking around," Rafael said with a smirk, very aware of the shift in the small apartment. "Have a good night...Dominick." 

Sonny waved as he all but ran from the apartment, unwilling to face the other man as he _really_ tested his name out on his lips for the first time. "You too, good night, Rafael!"

Rafael sat and listened to the front door click shut and the quiet that fell over the apartment, warm container of food pressed against his stomach warming him all the way to the center.

But the food couldn't be to blame for the fluttering warmth in his heart that continued well into the night and the next morning.

 

\-----

 

After dinner that night, and the subsequent two lunches of leftovers (shared with Carmen, no less), Rafael decided that maybe his presence wasn't needed every evening at his grandmother's. That Sonny was more than capable of caring for Catalina and if not, she would let Lucia or himself know. But as they days went on, and all he could think about were the blond hair and blue eyes of one Staten Island native, he couldn't shake the underlying urge, the  _want,_ to be in Sonny's company. Even if it meant showing up unannounced one night three weeks later, high on the adrenaline of winning the guilty verdict and with a bottle of red wine in hand that he remembered Catalina enjoying enough to indulge in. "Abuela? Dominick?" Rafael called, locked flicked shut and shoes off from muscles memory alone before he made his way into the living room where the TV could be heard. "I won the case today, thought we could---"  
  
"Hola, niño," Lucia hummed, having just finished tucking the blanket around Catalina's lap in her chair. "I'm glad to hear your case went well, there's some supper on the stove, if you'd like."  
  
Rafael couldn't stop the question that slipped from his mouth, and the nickname he'd come to use in his thoughts. "Where's Sonny?" 

Catalina tried to hide her grin behind her hand. "You're saying you didn't come here to see me, nieto? How you hurt your Abuela's heart."   
  
"Abuelita, you know that's not what I meant," Rafael huffed, bottle of wine forgotten as he sat with his grandmother. "He's supposed to be here in the evenings, did he not show up? Is that why Mami is here?"   
  
Lucia nodded, hand held up to stop Rafael from jumping to conclusions before she could explain. "He asked for the evening off, mi'jo, he was called in with something to do with his police job. You understand." 

"Of course, as long as he didn't just not show up, I'd have to put the fear of God into him," Rafael muttered, fingers gripped around the neck of the wine bottle as he stood, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Well, let's not let the wine go to waste, hm? I'll get some glasses." 

Together, the three drank and caught up on all of Lucia's work with her school, Rafael's work with the DA's office, and Catalina (and Sonny's) daily activities. And yet, throughout the evening, all Rafael could focus on is how much more lively the conversation would have been if one certain loud mouthed, hand talking, Italian had been situated on the loveseat beside him. 

 

\-----

 

The next day Rafael found himself back at Catalina's apartment, arms full of groceries that _someon_ _e_ ** _else_ **was being paid to pick up and that _someone_ _ **else** _should have had to lug up the six flights of stairs. He _detested_ walkups, it was the main reason he'd asked Catalina to move into an Assisted Living Home in the first place. Forget the great home cooked meals, and pretty blue eyes, and perfect dimpled cheeks, and the tall-- _no._ Rafael pulled his thoughts back, intent to focus on the anger as he all but shoved his way inside the apartment and waddled to the kitchen. "Abuela, you know that I love you and am _happy_ to help out but this is exactly _why_ you should have never hired that--" 

Rafael stopped short in his tracks at the sight in front of him. There, sitting shirtless on one of the kitchen chairs, was Sonny as Catalina fussed over the bandages that spanned across his shoulder and neck. "--Sonny."

The other two occupants in the room froze, Catalina the first one to break the silence that had fallen over the group. "Did you get everything I talked to you about, nieto? Our poor Soleado was injured on the job yesterday and couldn't make it to the bodega." 

"Listen, Rafael, I'm _really_ sorry about the last two days, I told Catalina I was fine to go and get the groceries or that I could send one of my sisters but--"   
  
"¡Chitón!" Catalina scolded. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Soleado. We worked it all out, right, Rafi?"   
  
For his part, Rafael nodded dumbly, moving forward into the kitchen only when Catalina called him to help. "What..." he rasped, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his mouth. "What happened?" 

"A group of drunk girls tried to catch an Uber from a club, two guys pretending to be their driver picked them up. I just happened to be walking that way and tried to intervene before things got ugly and well...y'know." 

"No...no I don't know," Rafael huffed, dragging a hand through his hair. "What. Happened." 

Sonny used his non-injured arm to shrug. "I got in front of the car to try and stop the guys from pulling off and they side swiped me with the vehicle. My partner was there though, handled the rest and I'll be fine in no time. Just had to pull a late night finishing all the paperwork after the medics gave me the all clear."   
  
Rafael stared dumbstruck at the other man. "You're telling me you were hit by a _car_ and then climbed six stories to help my grandmother out?!" 

Sonny flinched, but nodded meekly. "I didn't want you to think I was just goofing off, y'know? And my shoulder really took the brunt of it so..." 

"Let's not stress out, okay, niño? Just hand me the witch hazel and cotton balls, por favor," Catalina hummed.

"I'm not stressed, who's stressed," Rafael said indignantly, though he handed the items over as he watched his grandmother unravel the dressing, molting bruises and scrapes slowly revealed to them both which made his stomach flip. "Christ, Sonny...that could've been a lot worse." 

"But it wasn't," Sonny pointed out, blue eyes locked onto the older man. Even with the mild pain medicine, the use of his nickname hadn't slipped by him. "Why, you worried about me or something, Rafael?" 

Rafael snorted to hide the fact that he'd been (accurately) called out, missing the twinkle in Catalina's eyes as she worked in silence. "You wish, just don't want to have to get used to another one of your sibling's accents if something were to happen to you." 

"Nah, I totally think you'd miss me, but I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to get rid of me. I'm like a cockroach," Sonny teased, the pain the furthest thing from his mind as Rafael sat next to him on the table and helped Catalina to carefully redress his shoulder, doing his best to ignore the gentle brush of Rafael's fingers that occasionally grazed his neck. 

If only Sonny knew just how right he was. 

 


	3. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Rafael and Sonny knew it, the late nights that had first begun as a sneaking suspicion on Rafael's end became treasured memories for both men, the foundation of something more steadily forming between them as the weeks turned to months and months turned to a year. A part of Rafael felt guilty that it had taken a strange man entering his Abuela's life to care for her to start coming around more, but Catalina only ever greeted him with a warm hug and ever eager, "Soleado, el juez is here!" every time he entered the sixth floor apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty well...will I ever be able to write similar length chapters? The world may never know lmao but here's the next chapter and the tags have been updated, so please check those out! I'm trying to keep the timeline/events pretty linear in this story to canon but obviously some things have been shifted in order to make it work! I really really can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this process and seeing how everyone has responded so far!! We're not done yet, my loves, so hold on tight! All mistakes are mine!
> 
> TW: Smut, can totally be skipped if you pass by the third spilt in scenes!

Before Rafael and Sonny knew it, the late nights that had first begun as a sneaking suspicion on Rafael's end became treasured memories for both men, the foundation of something _more_  steadily forming between them as the weeks turned to months and months turned to a year. A part of Rafael felt guilty that it had taken a strange man entering his Abuela's life to care for her to start coming around more, but Catalina only ever greeted him with a warm hug and ever eager, "Soleado, el juez is here!" every time he entered the sixth floor apartment.

On more than one occasion, Catalina had walked out of her bedroom nearing midnight or later for something to drink only to find both men huddled over long forgotten coffee mugs as they whispered in the silence of the small apartment's kitchen. She'd peak around the corner and watch as Rafael would teasingly tuck wayward curls back from Sonny's eyes as he spoke or watch as the men shared more and more of their hearts to one another before she crept back to her bedroom and quietly shut the door, whatever she'd originally come out for forgotten in favor of not disrupting the little bubble the two men had created. 

 

\-----

 

For once, Rafael intentionally made it to the apartment before Sonny had, groceries in hand as he climbed the six flights to his Abuela's front door only to be greeted with an excited kiss from the Cuban woman herself before he could get his key in the door.   
  
"Come, come, Rafi, we've only got a little bit until Sonny should be here!" Catalina said as she pulled Rafael into the kitchen, the smells of hot oil and simmering beef and vegetables wafting through the apartment already. "I've made ropa vieja, empanadas. I wanted to wait until he got here to start the murados!" 

"Ay, Abuelita, you didn't have to do this much," Rafael sighed, though the smile on his face said otherwise as he steadily unloaded the groceries and put them away. "He's not going to want to eat much if he didn't pass the detective's exam and get approved for the promotion, _but,_ I've come prepared." With a flourish, Rafael brandished a twelve pack of Sonny's preferred beer, sticking them on the middle shelf of the refrigerator to stay cool until the guest of honor himself arrived. 

"Aren't you so sweet, niño," Catalina cooed, deciding to hold her tongue instead of asking exactly how Rafael had come to know Sonny's favorite _anything._ No need to scare the poor man with the realization of just how much he'd begun to inadvertently court the younger man. "I'm sure our Soleado will appreciate the gesture. Now come, help me shred the beef, will you?" 

Rafael hummed his agreement to help as he finished his task of putting the groceries away before he joined Catalina's side where they worked in compatible silence until a knock at the front door broke them both from their duties. 

"Oh! That must be him," Catalina beamed, wrinkled hands wiped across the front of her apron as she finished the last of the food preparation. "Why don't you get the door, Rafi, and I'll finish with the table, si?" 

"Sure, Abuelita," Rafael murmured, doing a once over to make sure none of the food had spilled onto his shirt or pants before he made his way to the door, ever mindful to check through the peephole before he opened the door. The rush of warmth that accompanied the smile Sonny gave him was hard to ignore, but Rafael tried his best to remain stoic as he stepped aside to let Sonny in. "You look to be in a better mood than yesterday, I'm hoping that's telling of what happened with your detective's exam?"

Sonny shrugged and stepped in, jacket discarded and hung up on the coat rack before he turned his attention to Rafael. "I dunno yet, I was too scared to open the results," he admitted, the letter suddenly appearing from his back pocket and shown to Rafael. "Figured we could eat before I opened it so that if well, y'know, I at least will have some good grub on my belly for all the drinking I'll be doing." 

"I'm sure you're overreacting, but in any case, my Abuelita made enough comfort food and I brought a case of the disgusting beer you prefer in the event that things did not turn out well," Rafael said, stuck in his place in the small entry way. Something about the light in Sonny's eyes and the light flush to his cheeks, whether from the cold or the nervousness the younger man radiated, struck him in the center of his chest and warmed him down to his toes.

The moment was pulled out from under their feet however, when Catalina's voice carried through the apartment. "Come now, boys, supper is ready!"

"You heard the woman," Sonny chuckled, hand dropped to Rafael's lower back as he guided them into the kitchen, breaking away only to plant a small kiss on Catalina's cheek.

"Hola, Abuela," Sonny greeted, eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of the spicy warmth of the meat over her shoulder. "It smells great!"

"Gracias, Soleado," Catalina preened under the praise, but shooed Sonny and Rafael away and towards the table. "Get drinks and get comfortable, we'll eat before you tell us the news!" 

Together they all sat around the table and ate, sharing stories about their day around beers and laughter spread throughout the evening until everyone retired to the living room, sated and tipsy.

Catalina got settled into her rocker with her blanket spread across her lap as Rafael and Sonny took refuge on the love seat, the dip in the well-worn cushions pushing them together until their thighs were pressed against one another. Neither seemed to take note, or mind, and continued to chat until a lapse in the conversation had them all looking expectantly at the letter Sonny had still refused to open. 

"What's the worse that can happen, Soleado?" Catalina questioned, her hands folded neatly in her lap, looking reminiscent of the first night Sonny had showed up at their door. "You can always try again next time around, si?" 

Sonny sighed, his normal coif destroyed from the amount of times he'd run his fingers through it. "I could but...I dunno, I've been working on this for a while and I just feel like, if I suck now, what would change in a year?"

"Get yourself together, Sonny," Rafael chided lightly, empty beer bottle discarded on the coffee table in front of them. It was a shame he had thought to bring some scotch along with him, but the beer admittedly wasn't _terrible._ "I've had the displeasure of working with too many rookie cops around the city, if they can get past it and make it to detective, so can you." 

"You really think?" Sonny asked, nudging his elbow into Rafael's side. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Rafael." 

Catalina pursed her lips to stop her smile from forming. How a year, and one kind-hearted blond, had changed her grandson for the better. "Okay, my old heart can't take much more of a wait, Soleado, open your letter!" 

Sonny ducked his head and paused to inhale and exhale slowly, fingers dragged along the edge of the letter to tear it open and reveal the paper folded inside. "Alright...this is it. Whether I made it to detective or not," he mumbled, more to himself than the rest of the occupants of the apartment.

Blue eyes scanned slowly across the words as they were revealed as everyone else waited on bated breath, the dimples on his cheeks deepening with each sentence until he whooped and hollered, page thrust high into the air. "I did it! I passed! You're looking at Staten Island's newest homicide detective!" 

Catalina and Rafael both joined in, though much more refined than the younger man as they clapped and cheered him on. "¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho, Soleado!" 

Sonny turned and pulled Rafael into his arms without a second thought, one arm wrapped around Rafael's middle, the other over his shoulder. "I can't believe I did it. I did it!"

Rafael, stunned and uninhibited by the alcohol, slowly returned the gesture, his arms wrapped around Sonny's middle as he squeezed back. "I knew you could, Sonny," he murmured, eyes adverted from where he could _feel_ Catalina watching. "I never doubted you." 

The look Sonny had on his face as he pulled away was one of unbridled joy and admiration, like Rafael was the only person in existence beside him in that very moment until a cleared throat behind him had his head snapped around, Catalina's arms opened wide and expecting from her rocker. "Don't you think I wouldn't want a hug as well, Soleado?" She teased. 

"Oh right-no, 'course, Abuela," Sonny grinned, all gangly limbs as he stood and made his way over to kneel at Catalina's side to scoop her into an embrace. "Thank you, for believing in me," he whispered into her ear.

"There was never any doubt, mi querido," Catalina hummed after she planted a kiss on Sonny's temple. "I'm very proud of you, just as I'm sure your family will be as well." 

Sonny gasped. "My folks! I never called them to tell them that I'd taken it--oh man, they're so going to bust my chops about it--I should get going, I mean...I don't want to rush off but I really oughtta-" 

"Go, go, everything's already handled here," Catalina laughed, patting Sonny's cheek as he helped her up. "Give your parents my best, niño." 

"You got it, Abuelita," Sonny beamed, stopped short as Rafael stood with his jacket ready. "You heading out as well, Rafael?" 

Rafael nodded, doing his best to ignore the wink Catalina offered him over Sonny's shoulder. "I figured we could share a ride back to the city, if you don't mind?" 

"Ugh, yeah--I mean, 'course," Sonny stumbled over his words as he slipped on his own jacket. "That sounds good to me. Goodnight, Catalina! See you tomorrow." 

"Buenas noches, Soleado, el juez," Catalina called, sticking her cheek out as she received a kiss from both men before she shooed them from the apartment. The moment the apartment door was shut and locked, Catalina snapped her fingers, her gaze falling on the prayer candle on the fireplace mantel, crossing herself as she passed. "Glory be to God." 

 

\-----

 

The car ride back into the city was surprisingly comfortable, both men relaxed and coasting off the excitement from the news of Sonny's promotion. Rafael had tried to busy himself on his phone but found it hard to focus with Sonny's knee bumping into the side of his thigh every time the Uber hit a particularly rough patch of road or turned a corner. Rafael's apartment was situated near the courthouse, on the way back towards Sonny's parents' home on Staten Island, and by the time they arrived outside the front entrance to the apartment block, he'd _almost_ built up enough courage, with the aid of the alcohol settled in his stomach, to ask Sonny up for a nightcap. 

"Congratulations, again, Sonny," Rafael said as he punched in his payment to his phone. "I, hm, have really enjoyed getting to know you, despite the rocky start, and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate everything you do for my grandmother." 

Sonny offered him a lazy grin, legs splayed wide as he sat back in his seat as he watched--ogled--Rafael as he climbed from the backseat of the car onto the sidewalk. "Thanks, Rafael...that means a whole lot, coming from you, y'know." 

Rafael ducked his head to look back into the car, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he wrestled with himself mentally. What he said in lieu of an invitation in was, "Well...good night, then."

 _Looks like I've gotta do everything around here,_ Sonny thought amusedly as he leant forward, almost face to face with the older man. "You mind if I come up for a nightcap, actually? I don't think I'm ready to go home yet--but don't feel obligated, if you got court or something tomorrow."

"Get your lanky ass out here," Rafael grinned, his hand outstretched as he practically dragged Sonny from the car and thanked the driver. He was then practically pulled inside the building and pushed into the elevator by the overeager blond, caged between two pale arms before he realized what was happening, though one of them had had enough sense to push the button to the ninth floor. Not that he found he _really_ minded. 

"I'd really like to kiss you, Rafael," Sonny murmured, blue eyes intense as they looked down on the older man in his arms. 

Rafael tipped his chin up to ghost his lips across the underside of Sonny's jaw. "You have my full consent, detective." 

The slightest touch of Rafael's lips to Sonny's skin felt like electricity had been surged up his spinal cord, neck bent as he captured Rafael's lips in a searing, achingly slow kiss. And finally, _finally,_ after a year of relentless pull and tug from both sides, everything seemed to slip right into place. 

The ding of the elevator announced their arrival at Rafael's floor, the two men breaking apart only long enough to stumble down the hallway and to apartment #912. As Rafael fumbled with the keys to unlock the front door, Sonny's lips attached themselves to the back of his neck, kissing and sucking their way across the edge of Rafael's shirt collar until they all but fell into the front entryway of the open floor plan apartment once the door swung open. 

Both men erupted into giggles, tangled on the floor as Sonny kicked the front door shut and then worked on toeing off his shoes. 

"I don't know about you, Sonny, but I'm a too old to spend the evening on the floor. My back will never forgive me," Rafael griped, hands gripped tightly to Sonny's biceps as they leveraged each other up to their feet. 

"Good thing you won't have to be on your back, then," Sonny said, cheeks flushed darkly at the words that had slipped out of his mouth. "I mean, ugh, y'know--only if you want to, I mean. I wouldn't expect--and I totally don't mind whatever you prefer or if you don't prefer is _totally--"_

Rafael threw his head back and laughed, open and unreserved as he pulled Sonny by the belt loops further into the apartment. "I've been waiting for a year for this," he admitted, only stopping once they arrived in what looked to Sonny like the master suite. The bed looked _massive_ from where Sonny stood, dark navy--or was it black--sheets spread across the expanse of mattress Sonny couldn't _wait_ to try out.

The younger man gulped as Rafael stepped into his space and leant up to brush his lips across the shell of his ear, all thoughts of the bed totally wiped from his mind as Rafael spoke. "I'd really like to fuck you, Sonny..." He mimicked Sonny's earlier statement, his low an octave lower and rougher than Sonny had ever heard it before. 

"God, _please,"_ Sonny whined, rutting up against Rafael's thigh. "B-before you do that, can I-" he swallowed, eyes downcast and locked onto the obvious tent in Rafael's trousers. "Can I blow you?" 

Rafael groaned, hand wrapped around Sonny's neck to stroke the soft hairs there approvingly. "I'm not that young anymore, Sonny--but if you feel so compelled, who am I to stop you?" 

Sonny dropped to his knees almost instantly, Rafael's belt unbuckled and fly unzipped methodically before Rafael's pants were on puddled on the floor. "I always get compliments on my blowjobs, y'know," he said offhandedly as he nuzzled the heat that radiated through the older man's boxers. 

"Sonny," Rafael growled, tugging at the younger man's scalp in warning. "Forgive me if I don't want to hear about your other sexcapades...put your mouth to better use and _prove_ it." 

"You said sexcapades," Sonny snorted, one hand dipped through the opening in Rafael's boxers to pull his cock--and Lord Almighty, Sonny silently praised his good fortune--out to suckle at the tip, looking up through his lashes as he worked Rafael to full hardness. 

The older man's step faltered, leaning back onto the edge of the mattress to watch in awe as Sonny worked his mouth steadily down his shaft. _Fuck,_ this wasn't going to last long if Sonny kept looking up at him like that. "That's--that's so _good_ , Sonny," Rafael moaned, forcing his grip to relax to pet encouragingly down Sonny's neck.

Sonny moaned at the praise, doubling down on his efforts to pleasure Rafael until the older man tugged him backwards and off, spittle connecting the crown of his cock and his lips which Rafael's thumb caught the liquid only to rub it into Sonny's reddened lower lip slowly, pupils blown so wide the green of his irises was almost nonexistent. 

"Up," Rafael ordered, jaw tensed as he watched Sonny scramble unsteadily to his feet and claw at his own clothes until all that was left were his own briefs. "You still want this?" He asked, shucking his own briefs off before he fingered along the edge of Sonny's elastic waistband.

"Yes, _yes,_ please," Sonny whispered, hips canting up seemingly on their own volition to find the friction he was desperately missing. 

Rafael swallowed at the sight, steadily dragging the fabric down Sonny's pale legs until his cock, ruddy and hard, slapped against his stomach. "On the bed, querido," he murmured, waiting until Sonny was laid out against his sheets, and _oh_ what a sight, before he climbed above him, hitching the pale length of Sonny's legs around his hips as he fumbled with the nightstand to find the lube and condoms. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Rafael promised, dragging his lips across one of Sonny's nipples until it was pebbled beneath his touch before moving on to the next. 

Sonny whimpered, his hand clasped firmly around Rafael's shoulder as he soaked in every touch. "Please, please, Rafael, _Jesus Christ,_ I've never been this hard." 

"Blasphemy," Rafael teased, nipping at Sonny's ribcage and earning a sharp inhale for his efforts. "Don't worry, Sonny, I've got you. Let me make you feel good."

Rafael steadily worked his way down Sonny's body, marking him wherever he saw fit as his hands focused on popping the cap to the lube and warming a substantial amount between his fingers before he allowed it to drip down between the younger man's cheeks, only to catch it with his pointer finger and drag it back up to tease at the tight ring of muscle. 

"R-Rafael," Sonny keened, baring his hips down impatiently. "C'mon, I can take it, please." 

"How can I refuse when you ask so nicely," Rafael purred, taking another moment to rub the sensitive skin of Sonny's perineum before finally breaching his entrance with one finger, sinking down to the knuckle into the tight heat. "Mierda.." 

Sonny babbled as the tension in his hips dissipated, rolling his hips down to try and take more of Rafael's fingers. "So good, so good, holy shit." 

"Apuesto a que no puedes esperar por mi pene," Rafael ground out, taking another moment to finger Sonny just like that before he added another finger and began to scissor them.

Sweat trickled down Sonny's chest and gathered at the smooth plan of his stomach before long, eyes squeezed shut as he turned to bury his head into the plush pillows as he begged. "Fuck me, Rafi, _please."_

The nickname loosened something deep in Rafael's chest as his movements slowed, uncharacteristically gentle as he pressed a kiss over Sonny's chest, his clean fingers focused on quickly rolling the condom over his own aching erection and lining himself up against Sonny's fluttering hole. "Estas bien, Soleado...lo tengo ahora." 

The Spanish was lost on Sonny outside of his own nickname that he'd come to treasure, blinking open his eyes just in time to watch as Rafael slowly sank inside him, both hands clutched to Rafael's sides as he cried out. 

"Estas bien, eras tan bueno," Rafael hummed, body draped over Sonny's writhing form to capture the sounds he made with his lips. 

Soon, they were working in tandem, like they'd done this more than a dozen times, Sonny's ankles hooked around Rafael's back to get leverage and Rafael's arms braced on either side of the younger man's body as they chased their climaxes together. Their releases hit them both without warning, Sonny's own triggering Rafael as they lost their rhythm and fell over the precipice of pleasure together, sweaty bodies laid pressed against one another as they fought to regain their breathing. 

"That was...that was," Sonny panted, legs spread out bonelessly on the mattress, his arms wrapped weakly around Rafael's middle as he rubbed the older man's back. " _Wow._ " 

"A glowing review," Rafael mumbled, condom discarded and Sonny's chest and stomach wiped clean with the nearest garment before he curled up and into Sonny's side. Beyond the haze of his orgasm, Rafael wondered if Sonny planned to stay, or if he expected this to be something...less, and wanted to leave. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait to long for Sonny to break the silence. 

"Do you...should I go?" Sonny asked quietly, eyes glued to the ceiling out of fear for the older man's reaction. "I can go, I mean, if you have court--or don't want me to stay, y'know, I get it if--"

Rafael stopped Sonny's rambling with a finger over his mouth, chin caught between two fingers as he tilted the younger man's head to the side so their eyes could meet. "Stay," he murmured. "...stay." 

And so Sonny stayed.

 

\-----

 

From that night on, Sonny spent most of his evenings with Catalina, and when his schedule allowed, Rafael, at the elderly Cuban woman's apartment, cooking and talking and enjoying each other's company. And when it was just Sonny and Catalina, the older woman would constantly tease Sonny about the looks the two shared and how happy she was for them, even if they hadn't yet shared the new nature of their relationship with her. Any instance of denial was met with a twinkling wink and an "Abuelita sabe mejor, niño." 

And almost every night without fail, after he said goodbye to Catalina and made sure the apartment was locked up, Sonny would find himself back in Rafael's bed, in Rafael's arms, sharing the events of their days, their memories, their worst fears, everything and anything with one another in hushed voices where they could trade kisses and gentle touches without a care for the outside world. 

Unfortunately, on this night, five months into their not so new relationship, Sonny found himself stalled outside of Rafael's apartment door, checking his reflection in the screen of his phone once again to take stock of the damage to his face. One blackened eye, along with a multitude of scraps and cuts that littered his face, all courtesy of his brothers in blue at the 120th precinct in Staten Island. It certainly wasn't the best look he'd shown up with at Rafael's door, he only hoped that the older man wouldn't press the issue.

Sonny didn't get the chance to prepare himself anymore when suddenly the door to the apartment swung open, revealing Rafael in his old Harvard t-shirt and sweats pants that pooled at his feet, obviously something he'd stolen from Sonny's drawer. "I thought you were the delivery boy--what in the _hell_ happened?" Rafael seethed, cutting himself off when he saw how Sonny reacted and instead, ushered him in without another word. 

"I, ugh," Sonny drawled, obviously trying to push off the inevitable of having the conversation they were about to have. "Well, y'know my partner from homicide?" He decided to start with, earning a nod of recognition from Rafael as he was sat on the sofa and left for a moment before the older man reappeared with a bag of frozen vegetables. "Turns out his wife saw us when we went for drinks the other night and so, Simmons, y'know, came up to me and said..." Sonny swallowed, the combination of the pain radiating from his eye and the emotions welled up in his chest cutting off his airways. "He, ugh, didn't know he was working with, and I quote,  a 'mo' and decided to tell the rest of the boys in blue who didn't seem to like the idea either."

Rafael sat, lost for words, as he gently pressed the makeshift frozen compact carefully to Sonny's cheekbone. "So he decked you out of no where?" He asked lowly.

"No, not really," Sonny mumbled, flinching against the cold of the bag before he sighed and leant into the touch. "He, ugh, 'accidentally' spilled my coffee down the front of my shirt and when I went to the locker room to change before I headed to Catalina's well...a couple of his buddies were waiting." 

"Sonny," Rafael gasped, anger flaring behind the green of his eyes. "Did you go to you Captain?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I did," Sonny said, but didn't continue, a pit of dread in Rafael's stomach at the thought of how _that_ went. "He said-he said that if I had been more careful, none of it would've happened." 

Rafael couldn't have believed the words out of Sonny's mouth if they had been written in the sky. "You're serious, aren't you? He really said that to you?" 

"I don't joke about food and I don't joke about getting the shit beat outta me," Sonny reminded his boyfriend with a shaky laugh. "But don't worry, he put in transfer papers for me before I left, said for my safety and the benefit of the precinct. Whatever that means." 

"That's discrimination and wholly inappropriate," Rafael all but yelled. "You don't have to leave your job just because some homophobic pendejos!"

Sonny shook his head and subsequently groaned at the pain that radiated across his face. "Don't, Rafi, s'not worth it," he mumbled and slumped into Rafael's arms, looking up at the older man through the eye that wasn't swollen shut, though it was red-rimmed which only double the fire burning in Rafael's veins. "Plus...I've been thinking about what Abuelita said and--if you think it's a good idea--I thought I'd look into transferring to Queens Special Victims Unit."

"Queens?" Rafael murmured, hands wrapped carefully around Sonny's body in case he'd been hurt anywhere else as they shuffled and rearranged until they were both laying on the sofa. "Why Queens?" 

"'Cause you don't work with Queens so much, so it wouldn't be a conflict of interest or anything like that and...well, and it would make it easier to leave from here to get there. Shorter commute and all. But obviously, I mean--it's time to move outta my parents anyway, so I can find an apartment around there--God knows it's too soon to move in together--"

Rafael pressed his lips against the edge of the dark bruise still forming on Sonny's cheek. There was no way he was letting the man in his arms go anywhere anytime soon. "Sonny? Shut up," he said fondly. "I think this question is overdue...will you move in with me?" 

"Really?" Sonny asked, surprised colored in his tone. "Because of the commute idea or because you really want me to?" 

"Well, seeing as it doesn't affect my commute either way," Rafael dragged out, earning a pinch in his side from the younger man. "Of course because I want you to, Soleado, and for what's it worth, I think you'd do well at with Queens SVU." 

Sonny smiled for the first time that evening, turning to plant a kiss directly on Rafael's lips, the twinge of pain from his split lip more than worth the smile he felt pressed against his lips. "Here we go, then." 

"Here we go," Rafael whispered. 


End file.
